It's a long story
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: COurt, I know you could never forgive me after this... but I really am sorry." He said walking yp to her. She pulled away. "I'm sorry I just can't trust you anymore."


I moved to Colorado three years ago. With Bridgette and Gwen. We have had the time of lives here. It was the best decision I ever made to come here.

First let's focus on Bridgette. She has loved it here. When it's cold she goes and hikes the mountains, she holds the record. She is engaged to Geoff who came down here, just because she did. Isn't that sweet? I wish a boy would do that for me. They're getting married in three months, the anniversary of when we girls came down. She works at the pool, indoor pool. She loves it so much, she gets to life guard, swim as much as she wants, and gets to teach the swim classes. She will never leave that job. Oh, did I mention that she has her own little boy on the way. He's due in four months. So she and Geoff need to find a house soon, or else our apartment is going to get very crowded. I hope she still lives a good life after the baby.

Now then, Gwen. She loves it here also; she followed her dream and became a very well known poetry writer. She's written some books that have sold a lot. And guess who else came down to follow their dream girl, Trent. But they are married and have a little boy named Justin. He's so adorable. I'm proud to be the god mother of him. They have their own very nice and large house, in the rich part of town; I hope that doesn't go to her head.

And now you're stuck with me. Don't get me wrong I love it here. But do I get my dream job of governor of Colorado, no. do I have a prince charming following me down here, no. I'm a singer in a club, but I am very good at my job. And as for the whole prince situation it's never gonna come, and I know it. I just have to live my life with out that. But a man would hold me down any ways.

**Courtney's POV**

"Court! I need your help!" I heard Bridge yell.

"What?" I ask very scared.

"I can't go through with it." And she starts crying.

"Yes you can. Now stop crying your going to get mascara on your dress." I say handing her a tissue.

"But Court, it's all so over whelming. Getting married, moving into a house, having a baby in a month. I don't know how it's going to work." She just starts crying harder.

"You can do this. Who made it to the top twelve on Total Drama Island? Who got voted off first on Total Drama Action, but did it with the boy whose standing on the alter right outside those doors? You did Bridgette now what can't you do? Because we both know that, that show was the worst thing ever?"

"You know some thing? You're the best friend ever."

"Well I am the made- of- honor aren't I?"

We both start laughing our heads off.

Right before she walks out the door into the small chapel she turns to me and says.

"Hey, Court, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Geoff's best man is, well."

"Is who Bride?"

"Duncan."

"No. way."

"I'm sorry Court I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that earlier and I just all of the sudden decided that it would be best if you knew before you went in there."

"Its okay, Bridge. I've been taught to tolerate Neanderthals like him. You just be the best bride you can be and don't worry about me." I say with a smile.

"Thanks. I was so worried that you were going to be mad." She says as she walks out the door.

"And I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest.

And then the two love birds have their first kiss of being married. It was adorable, as for the person behind Geoff, not so much. He doesn't even have the decency to take out some of the disgusting piercing. I hate him. And I hope he knows that.

In the limo on the way to the reception, guess who I get stuck sitting next too? You guessed it, Duncan. And since I'm on the end I have no other choice than to tolerate him, to bad the ride there is an hour and a half.

"So… umm…. Hi." He said very awkwardly.

"Hi." I say not bothering to look at him.

"I don't know what your problem is! I only came here to be there for Geoff! If you think I came here to get you back you are so wrong!" He said very loud. But loud enough for only me to hear.

"What the hell?! You really think that I want you back?! Ha! I would rather go out with Justin than you! Hell, I would rather go out with Harold instead of you!" I said right back. This time looking at him strait in the eyes so he can see my rage.

"Well fine then! Besides I like some one else."

"Okay, so humor me little fifth grader. Who do you _like_? Let me rephrase that, who do you think would ever give you the time of day?" Now I have him. Once he tells me this, I can get away. Thank God!

"Gwen." He says.

I start laughing my head off. Well actually giggling considering I didn't want to attract attention.

"You do know that Gwen is married right?" I can barely speak I'm laughing so hard.

"I know. I'm going to prove my love for her." Now that was actually sort of sweet.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Have a kid with her."

"Duncan! You can't do that! That's taking it out of line! Is it really worth getting your self stuck in a situation like that? What if Trent finds out? What if you find some one else? What happens then, Duncan!?" I say very angry.

"I don't know I didn't think about it like that! Okay? See you've always been the smart one."

"You're saying that like we're a couple. Which we're so not."

"Awe, come on Court. Give me one more chance one more chance to make you fall in love with me again?"

"First off I was a little girl then, I didn't know what love was. And two no! Just because I didn't know what love was I sure as helk know that you broke my heart! And you cheated on me! And you never cared about me!"

"Now that's a lie, Courtney. And you know it. You know that I always cared about you."

"What about the other two things then, huh? What about breaking my heart? And cheating on me, with Gwen?"

"I don't know if I broke your heart. I'm not you. And you want the truth; I did cheat on you with Gwen. But like you said we we're young. We didn't know what we we're doing. And who we hurt."

"I just can't trust you again, Duncan. I'm sorry." I say turning my head and start crying to my self.

"And now I turn the mic over to my best man, Duncan." Said Geoff.

"Thanks dude, and if I were you I would lay off the drinks." Why I am not surprised that got a huge laugh from the audience.

"But anyways, congrats guys on your new life together. I'm sure it will rock. And I have a story to tell.

"When I was about six- teen I fell in what I thought was love. With the most perfect girl ever. But then I ruined it by cheating on her with a girl who I only liked to get this other guy mad. And I tried to make her realize that I was sorry. But I understood why she didn't trust me. But I only have one thing to say to that girl who is in this very room.

"I now know what love is. And I'm positive that I love you, Courtney Sanchez!" and there audience goes clapping for Duncan and Gw-. Wait! Did he really say my name!? Oh, I can't believe he did that! He has another thing coming if he thinks that, which one little speech makes up for all the suffering he put me through.

But I have to say it helped a little.

Or a lot.


End file.
